Party Thyme
225px |strength = 2 |health = 2 |cost = 1 |set = Premium |rarity = Uncommon |class = Mega-Grow |tribe = Leafy Plant |effect = When a Plant does a Bonus Attack, draw a Card. |flavor text = A real extrovert, this one.}} Party Thyme is a premium uncommon plant card appearing in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the plants. It costs 1 and has 2 /2 when played. Its effect causes the Plant Hero to draw a card whenever a plant does a Bonus Attack. Origins It is based on the genus Thymus, or thyme, an evergreen herb used for culinary and medical purposes. Its name is a portmanteau of the words "party time," referring to its hat and the cake it eats and "thyme," the real-life plant this plant is based on. Statistics *'Class:' Mega-Grow Plant *'Tribe:' Leafy Plant *'Effect:' When a plant does a Bonus Attack, draw a Card. *'Rarity:' Premium - Uncommon Card description A real extrovert, this one. Update History Version 1.2.11 * |2 }}. * |1 }}. * |2 }}. Strategies Its effect is a bit lackluster, because not much plants can get a bonus attack. Using this on the first turn is a great choice as it can be troubling for the zombie hero to dispose of. Using a plant like Re-Peat Moss is a great combo as the player can get a card back for activating Re-Peat Moss' bonus attack. Repeater however, if paired with this, would be a much stronger combo, as Repeater will always do a bonus attack every turn, and that's equal to an extra Teammate for every turn. An even better combo would be with Bananasaurus Rex, as it gets +1 /+1 when the player gets a Teammate. Using Plant Food on any plant will benefit greatly, as it will cause a plant to do a bonus attack, thus giving the player another Teammate. Counters With the 1.2.11 update, Party Thyme's health was reduced in trade for more offensive power, so now it is easier to destroy. If the plant hero uses a plant that gives them a bonus attack, try and target this. If this is placed early, try and destroy it quickly, as it can give your opponent a teammate advantage. Using tricks (bouncing tricks are preferred) is the best strategies to getting rid of this plant. Gallery party Thyme Description.png|Party Thyme's statistics Party_Thyme_silhouette_.jpeg|Party Thyme's silhouette Captain_Combustible_Hero_Pack.png|Party Thyme in an advertisement for Captain Combustible's Hero Pack Party Thyme's hat and cake.png|HD Party Thyme's hat and cake Party_Thyme_in_Multiplayer.jpeg|Party Thyme in the background of a Multiplayer match PartyThymeCard.PNG|Card Old IMG 0123-1-.png|Party Thyme's old statistics Receiving_Party_Thyme.jpeg|Receiving Party Thyme from a Premium Pack Trivia *This is the second plant that is based on the thyme plant, with the first being Thyme Warp. **Despite the fact that both Thyme Warp and Party Thyme are based on the thyme plant, they have a different appearance, as Party Thyme is a cluster of thyme. Category:Uncommon plants (Heroes) Category:Premium plants (PvZH) Category:Leafy cards